Forum:Avril Durand
Name: Avril Durand Age: 16 Godparent: Pluto Family: Noelle Durand - mother, Robert and Alain Durand - half-brothers, Amie Simone - adoptive mother Appearance: She has long black hair with choppy layers and light blue-green eyes. She ha s a few piercings and (illegal) tattoos, and she'd be labeled emo in a stereotypical American highschool. She's average in just about everything else, not much standing out; average height, average weight. Personality: She's light-hearted and would rather laugh and smile then mope, but she's good at making people feel guilty after hurting her. She can't stand obnoxious people who think they're so much better than everyone else, and she gets angered pretty quickly. Some of her mother's allure rubbed off on her, and she can romance and flirt like some of the best Frenchwomen. History: Noelle, a young buisness woman trying to make her way in Paris, France, had intruiged the eye of Pluto. But see, she was already married, and she had two young twins, Robert and Alain. Pluto was so captivated and felt so drawn to this woman, that in a jealous rage he struck down her husband. It looked like an accident, but Noelle knew there must've been foulplay somewhere. Then she met Pluto and all her doubts vanished. The god and the Frenchwoman fell in love, but it wasn't all so happy-go-lucky. Robert and Alain were angry with their mother for loving a man so soon after their father's death and, being the pranksters they were, plotted a prank for this new man of the house. Pluto, going by the name Pierre, didn't stay with Noelle and her family in their home but came often. One day, about 9 to 12 months later and many minor pranks by the twins, Noelle called Pluto, telling him it was urgent. So he came as soon as he could and, the moment he walked into the threshhold, a bucket of searing hot water dumped on his head. He was furious, and didn't see Noelle lying on the floor, looking extremely pained. And, forgetting the secret that she had told him only a few months before in his anger, he revealed his true godly form, burning Noelle alive. Robert and Alain, now 16, walked in only moments after Pluto had fled in his horror and shock, and they knew it was him. Who else could it be, the housemaid? They rushed out, going after Pluto, but then the real housemaid, Amie Simone, entered the room. She saw the ashes of Noelle Durand, but surprisingly enough, a tiny crying baby. Noelle had passed but her daughter with Pluto hadn't. Amie took the newborn and drove her to the hospital, where she was cared for like any other newborn until she was strong enough to be released. Amie took in Robert and Alain, as they had no family with both their parents dead and Pluto never willing to help them, and she raised the baby and the twins in her small Paris apartment. She named the girl Avril, meaning April in French, as she found the baby on April 1st. April Fool's Day. There, she grew up, never knowing of her real parents. Well, until her powers showed up. In a city of riches and light, she always seemed...darker. Not in personality, perhaps, but just a sort of feel around her, as if she didn't belong in the City of Light. Amie, who she always believed was her real mother, told her over and over that being unique is good, but Avril never felt good unique. But when she could mold gold with her hands or suddenly created a tunnel underneath someplace (once, walking through the catacombs, she accidentaly created a whole new tunnel that still hasn't been found). Well, Avril was a Roman demigod, but Amie didn't know that. So Avril would never had made her way to Camp Jupiter. Well, Amie couldn't find work in Paris, but she did found something working at a huge manor in Cali. So, she picked up and moved the three. WIP WIP WIP Possessions: *Two small kitten twins, Alma and Alba. *A silver ring that, when you twist the onyx set into it, has a shield that unfolds from it *An Imperial gold sword, shorter than average with a worn leather hilt Abilities: *Possess Geokinesis, the ability to control the earth and its minerals, at a major rate. The more controlled, the higher the toll. *Attain Earth Travel, the ability to create underground tunnels which move the user at supersonic speed to their destination. This power drains much vigor from its user. *Can summon metals and other precious materials from the earth, and bend them to their will. *Are able to curse these materials to have ill effects on those who touch them, such as paralysis, poison, burn, etc. They can also use them to inflict much bad luck. *Can open teleports to the Underworld which let them travel there with no ill effects. *'Blessing of Plouton': User prays to Pluto, and in return can create a fissure of boiling, molten gold, which can singe flesh, and control it. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 00:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is not yet published, and therefore, this claim is on hold for now. Please also fix the following as well: #Use only the form on the Claiming forum. #Please, post claims according to your user rank and for yourself and yourself only. #Take the Abilities and Traits from the Deities forum only. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 17:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I did use the form on the Claiming form. I directly copied and pasted...and I did take the abilities from the Deities forum. This char...is for me...? I get why it's on hold, though, but if you need anything to move the wiki along that I could help with I'd be glad to help. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC)